Sword and Spear
by Pilak
Summary: A spear man and a shield bearer go hunting for Dragons on the 40th floor of Aincrad. They are soon joined in their hunt by the one known throughout Aincrad as the First Beater and the Black Swordsman. Mostly OCs and co-starring Kirito with a minor appearance by Agil. ONESHOT


Author's Note: My first attempt at an SAO fanfic, to be honest I'm not perfectly happy and satisfied with this piece as incorporating Kirito and depicting his interactions with my OCs (Malachi and Mireiko) proved to be much harder than I had thought as, IMO, Kirito is more or less an anti-social power levelling loner who seems to have very little in the way of character development. For the readers who have been following Iron Princess and the Black Knight, I'm about halfway through the Incarnation training arc and I'll try to get it done ASAP.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sword Art Online or the character Kirito and the interactions depicted within this fanfic are to be taken as non-canonical although I do try to follow the canon as closely and as far as I can understand and comprehend it.

Spear and Sword

"Where can I find the Wandering Lancer?"  
The shopkeeper, a player named Raiza, gave a derisive look as the short female avatar glared back. Her short stature was dressed in silver and blue plate armor, her gauntleted hands clenched into fists and her angry expression was framed by a metal helmet with its grilled visor lifted to show her face, her brown hair tied into a long ponytail flowed from the open back of the helmet. The armor did not appear to impress Raiza as much as the large rectangular shield on her back which appeared to be larger than herself and the sword sheathed on her hip.  
"...and what does the Little Missy want with someone like the Wandering Lancer? He's not someone you'd just go look for without a reason."  
"I'm not 'Little Missy', its Mireiko and I do have a reason...I have a job for him."  
"Well I suppose I could tell you where to look for him but I'm not sure he'll accept."  
"I'm sure its interesting enough for him."  
Raiza sighed, "Well if you're that confident he should be at Ashcroft."  
"Wait...Ashcroft? The one at level forty? The desert floor?"  
"Yes, there's only one Ashcroft in Aincrad."  
"Then do you have any plus heat resist items for sale?"

"You want to know where to hunt black dragons?"  
"Yes I do and I'm not joking."  
Agil, a burly dark skinned man, sized up the scrawny teenager in front of him. Dressed in mostly dark coloured armor with a single back sword on his back, Kirito reaffirmed his firm stance as Agil sighed.  
"I guess there's no point stopping you Kirito..."  
Agil made several quick gestures, opening a window with his right hand  
"I don't personally know where to find black dragons but I do know someone who does. However, before I send him the message, do you mind if I ask why you're hunting something as dangerous as black dragons? Even the hatchlings can overwhelm you if you're not careful."  
Kirito sighed at Agil's seemingly unfounded exasperation and panic, "I found someone who can make a good coat but the main material she needs is Black Dragon Scales. Anyway just tell me who this person is."  
"Alright, his name is Malachi and I've arranged for you to meet him at Ashcroft on level forty. He has quite a reputation but he's notable for his actions on the frontlines. Also, he knows where Black Dragons spawn."  
"Ashcroft...it could be interesting. I never really stayed there for too long when the level was being cleared."  
Agil grinned, "Since you're going dragon hunting, I hope that you can bring back some scales, maybe a few bones if you can. There's a big market for dragon items."  
"I'll try my best. Mind if I ask one more question?"  
"Sure."  
"Why is Malachi the only one who knows where Black Dragons spawns?"  
"Lets just say that he's the only one who's survived to find out."  
"What does that mean?"  
"I think its better if you asked him yourself...though I'm not so sure he will answer you."

Mireiko walked through the sandy streets of Ashcroft, noting how hot it was even with the heat resistant Desert Cloak she wore. Ashcroft was the main town on the fortieth floor of Aincrad, notable for the fact that the level's terrain was primarily desert and canyon. The town was famous for two things, its heat and rare crafting materials. Level forty was the only place in Aincrad where creatures that drop extremely rare crafting materials, that were critical to creating high lebel equipment needed to clear the higher floors, spawned.

Several other players were also dressed in similar cloaks, seemingly used to the dry heat. She knew about these types of players, the one's who were content to wait for the frontliners and wait for the game to finish. However she could not blame them, afterall ,unlike other MMOs, death was absolute and all too real. If one died in the game, their real bodies die too. Also, it was not their fault for being trapped in this death game.

Another dry breeze blew through the town's avenue as she stood in front of a restaurant, the architecture resembling an old american western bar. Mireiko pushed the door open. The restaurant was empty save for scatterings of patrons seated at various tables, with a single figure seated at the bar.

The figure was dressed in black and grey plate armor with a round bamboo hat drinking out of a shotglass. A round, blue gem hung from the hat's rim with a tassel attached to it that stopped above his shoulder. However her attention was drawn to a polearm on his back, or rather the unusual cruciform head.

Mireiko took a seat next to him, placing her order with the NPC bartender.  
"Sunrise Cocktail please."  
Mireiko's order piqued the figure's interest.  
"Pretty young to be drinking virtual alcohol aren't you?"  
"I'm twenty this year and you can't get drunk off virtual alcohol, you only get a debuff that prevents you from walking straight."  
He laughed as he took another sip.  
"Well you certainly don't look your age."  
"I get that alot, so I take that as a compliment."  
"You're certainly optimistic. So I guess you must have a reason to talk to a stranger in a town most people have no reason to be in."  
"You're right, I'm Mireiko."  
"I'm Malachi. Also, you're not the only one I'm waiting for."  
"Wait...Malachi...where have I heard that name before..."  
Mireiko scratched her head, she knew the name Malachi was significant. She pushed the thought aside, it will probably come to her soon enough. However, his statement drew her curiosity too.  
"There's someone else?"  
"Yes, a certain Kirito I was told to wait for."  
"Kirito? The Black Swordsman? Self-proclaimed beater?"  
"Yes, I'm that beater."  
Mireiko turned to face a teenage male that she guessed cannot be older than eighteen dressed in dark leather armor with a black sword on his back. She had to admit that he was hot, though she wondered whether that was all he had to him aside from his reputation. Malachi simply exhaled as he spun his seat to face the newcomer.  
"So I take it that the both of you are after black dragons because you need materials for whatever equipment you need, am I correct?"  
Kirito nodded, "Yes Malachi, I'd normally do this myself but..."  
"...but you have no idea where the Dark Valley of Dragons is. Your reputation as a solo player and loner precedes you Kirito and let me say this, dragons are not the kind of monsters you can solo. I learned that the hard way."  
Mireiko saw, for a moment, Malachi's eyes becoming downcast before his eyes became stern as he stood up. He gripped the shaft of his polearm and swung it overhead with lightning speed, the tip of the blade only mere inches from Kirito's face. He remained calm.  
"You don't flinch, thats good."  
Malachi swung his polearm, attaching it to his back. He stepped towards the door before turning to face them.  
"You're going to need it for the hunt."

The sun set in the narrow valley as the trio made their way gingerly along the narrow cliff-side ledge, pressing their bodies on the cliff face.  
"So, how much further do we have left to go?"  
Malachi turned to face Mireiko who was at the centre of the group.  
"Just abit further, the path should widen before we reach the valley."

Rounding a corner, the path widened as the route passed through a crack in the cliff face. The trio passed through the crack and paused as an armored reptilian humanoid appeared wielding a large battleax. Malachi promptly drew his polearm, spinning it over his head before swinging to deflect the lizardman's overhead axe swing's arc before Kirito rushed forward with a rapid set of sword slashes. Before the lizardman recovered, Malachi thrust his polearm through it's chest. The lizardman twitched as it glowed and dispersed into glowing polygons. Mireiko stood in awe at the speed that Kirito and Malachi defeated the creature, barely spending more than a minute.  
"Thats just incredible...I've never seen anymore move so fast with such teamwork."

Malachi turned his head, giving a sidelong glance under his round hat as he checked his loot before closing the window and continuing down the path, "Its nothing much...here comes another one!"

Another lizardman appeared, this one wielding hook swords which it proceeded to swing in an overhead slash. Mireiko dashed forward, blocking the attack with her shield before sweeping it aside and drawing her sword; a blade that extended down to the hilt serving as a guard. A tassel hung from the bottom of the hilt that whipped about as she slashed the lizardman's stomach, leaving a deep red pixelized gash.

"I still think you two are incredible but I'm no pushover myself."

She slammed her shield into the lizardman's face as it staggered forward, causing it to fall over backwards. This was the decisive moment Mireiko chose to end the fight, running her sword through the lizardman's scaly abdomen.  
As the lizardman collapsed into a heap, another lizardman appeared wielding a mace which Mireiko barely blocked in time. Immediatly, Malachi used his polearm to vault over the pair locked in mortal combat.

Landing heavily, he swung his polearm and thrust it backwards, spearing the lizardman through its back. Simultaneously, Mireiko swung her sword to decapitate the monster instantly dispersing it. However, another lizardman spawned to take its place. Malachi calmly slashed and stabbed, his movements akin to a dance.

"We have to keep moving as we take them down. At this point, they'll keep spawning until they overwhelm us."

Mireiko and Kirito nodded, rapidly taking down monster after monster as they continued down the path.  
"Is this part of an event or something?"  
Mireiko slammed her shield into a monster's flank, the question barely breaking her pace as she cleaved another lizardman.  
Malachi thrust his polearm through another lizard as he answered her question, "No idea but I am guessing that its something along that line."  
"So they'll keep spawning until we reach some kind of checkpoint?"  
"Yes Kirito-kun, you're correct. They will stop spawning when we reach the entrance to the valley..."  
"So, how much further is that?"  
"About a kilometer."  
Mireiko swatted a lizardman aside before slashing the one behind it.  
"A kilometer? We still have to fight more of these..."  
"DUCK!"

Mireiko was confused but still complied with Malachi's sudden instruction, dropping to the ground as Malachi's polearm thrust overhead, piercing a lizardman through the chest and shattering its chest armor. As the lizardman flew back, Mireiko stood up in time to block an axe from her right with her shield. Mireiko, blushing as she watched Malachi swing his polearm to slash a pair of lizardmen, realizing that her life was just saved by the polearm user.

It was a full two hours of fighting before they reached an ominous gate, its design was of two dragons breathing fire. The dragon's 'flames', which appeared to be made from cast iron, formed an arch that framed the entrance to a desolate valley. Mireiko collapsed onto her knees, stirring up the dusty ground.  
"I'm so exhausted!"  
Kirito seated himself on a rock, "I think we should take a break before we get started."  
"Agreed, besides it looks like its getting dark. I say we set up camp and start the hunt first thing tomorrow morning."  
Kirito and Mireiko nodded in agreement as Malachi opened his inventory window, tapping several options before a match appeared in his right hand. Kneeling on one knee, he touched the ground with the match. The match disappeared, a campfire appearing on the spot that he had touched. Mireiko kneeled down in front of the campfire, unequipping her gloves and holding her bare hands in front of the licking flames.  
"Wow, the flames feel really warm. Its like a real campfire."  
Malachi sat himself down on the ground cross-legged, "I know. Even after spending a year in this game, simple things like these amaze me simply because its happening here in the digital world."  
Kirito nodded in agreement, "Personally I think its the players that make this game truly amazing. Its the players that give Sword Art Online its soul."  
"Well its not like we have much of a choice but I guess thats precisely why what you said is true."

As night fell, the campfire's flickering flames casting eerie shadows. This did not bother the trio as they sat around the campfire. Mireiko made several gestures, an unrolled sleeping bag materialized on the ground. Sitting on the sleeping bag, looked at Kirito and Malachi who had both set up their own sleeping bags. Mireiko noted how awkward the atmosphere, Kirito being the first to break the tension.

"So...you're Mireiko I take it. I'm Kirito, what brings you here?"  
"Well I'm after a rare drop from the black dragons here. I need it for a new shield I'm getting made."  
"Usually equipment that uses even common dragon drops are notable for having incredible attack and defence stats. I bet its going to be one amazing shield."  
"It is...I've gathered all the materials I need except Black Dragon Scales and a Black Dragon Patriach's Skull."  
Kirito's eyes widened in surprise at the mention of the last item. Mireiko returned a puzzled look to Kirito, "Urm...is something wrong Kirito-san?"  
"A Black Dragon Patriach's Skull only drops off a Black Dragon Patriach, an extremely rare spawn that some say probably never even existed to begin with."  
"No way..."

Mireiko slumped back in shock at the revelation that her goal was impossible to achieve. As she sunk further into her disappointment, Malachi exhaled before offering his own input into the discussion.  
"It does exist."  
Mireiko straightened her back as she twisted around to face Malachi's cloaked back.  
"What do you mean?"  
"The Black Dragon Patriach, it exists and I've seen it before."

She could not help but notice a hint of sadness in his voice as he continued speaking about their opponent, "He only spawns under very precise conditions."  
Kirito soon joined the conversation out of interest, "What kind of conditions?"  
Malachi fell silent.  
Mireiko sensed an aura of sadness as Malachi remained silent. A look of concern crossed Mireiko's face, "Maybe we should discuss this tomorrow morning. We do have alot of grinding to do tomorrow."  
Kirito merely shrugged, "Well I guess you're right. I'm some sleep then."

Mireiko watched as Kirito laid down on the sleeping bag. She chuckled to herself, Kirito certainly seems like a nice kid she thought, but he also seems abit dull.

"I guess there are all kinds of people who play this game."

Mireiko turned to face Malachi, who was lying on his back on his sleeping bag. Mireiko smiled as she replied to Malachi's comment.

"Yeah, Kirito definitely can't be older than sixteen for one thing."  
"Based on his appearance?"  
"Well, our Nervegear did map our exact appearance and body size after all."  
"There's that but...well I guess its just women's intuition."  
Malachi laughed, "You remind me of my younger sister."  
"Really? How old is she?"  
"Five."  
"...and how old are you?"  
"Twenty-three."  
"Thats some age gap."  
"Well, she's actually from my father's second marriage."  
Mireiko simply nodded as she laid down on her own sleeping bag, "I suppose you have your own circumstances. Also you aren't any older than me it seems."  
"I'm twenty."  
"You don't look your age."  
"I know, thats probably why so many jerks want to date me. Regrettably, one of those jerks is the reason I'm even here."  
Malachi had an apologetic look on his face as Mireiko paused in thoughtful silence, "I'm sorry if I made you remember something you didn't want to."  
"Its fine, I should be saying sorry for asking about your family situation."  
"Well, it was bound to come up eventually. Also I got over all the angst regarding that when I went into Tokyo University."  
"You know, even though you look so dour all the time, you're a really nice guy. Also you're in Tokyo U? I study there! What was your major?"  
"Business Management."  
"That's amazing, me too."  
The flames flickered as Malachi and Mireiko continued discussing inconsequential things about their lives, the night slowly wearing on.

Sunlight beamed down into the canyon as the clouds, the warm rays hit Mireiko's face to stir her awake to see her partners, Kirito and Malachi, already awake and having a very active discussion. Malachi was the first to notice Mireiko's awakening.  
"Ah, you're awake. Looks like we can begin."  
"Begin what?"  
"Our 'strategy' meeting."

Mireiko sat up as Malachi faced Kirito to continue their conversation, "Like I was saying, we should never stay in one place while grinding down the Black Whelps. There should be a rotation between at least three areas, never staying in each area for more than twenty minutes at a time with a break in between."  
"The respawn rate should be able to handle a longer grind period, so why twenty minutes?"

Malachi blinked at Kirito's question before he exhaled.

"One reason; Black Dragon Patriarch."  
Kirito was silenced by that name as Malachi seemed momentarily downcast before he continued, "The Black Dragon Patriarch spawns in a cave at the centre of this area, however he doesn't leave the cave unless dragons are killed continuously for more than twenty minutes. I'm not sure what parameters trigger it but he will begin attacking once we go past that point..."  
Mireiko noticed that unusual hesitation that Malachi tried to hide the night before. This time Kirito noticed it as well, "Something happened here."  
Malachi sighed, "This was where my friends, the friends I had fought with on the frontlines, died three months ago."  
Mireiko stepped forward, placing a gentle hand on Malachi's shoulder. This seemed to have a calming effect on Malachi as he stood up and drew out his polearm.  
"However, things will be different this time."

Kirito and Mireiko smiled as they simultaneously drew their weapons.

"Lets begin the hunt!"

The trio charged through the archway. Almost immediately, a trio of Black Whelps appeared to face them. Without hesitation, Mireiko dashed forward, slamming a whelp head-on with her shield before spinning to swat away a whelp on her left. Kirito slashed the remaining whelp before it could exact vengeance, the glowing pixels dispersing into the air. More whelps swooped down only to be dealt with by Malachi with a series of rapid thrusts before ending the attack with a powerful downward swing. The swift, rapid coordinated attacks cut a swath through the seemingly endless swarms of whelps.  
"Well this isn't so hard..."  
Mireiko words were proven wrong as a roar echoed across the valley. Kirito searched the sky, immediatly spotting a black drake circling the skies over their hunting spot.

"Malachi...is that..."

Malachi shook his head as he cleaved a whelp with a swing of his pole arm.

"Thats only a Black Drake. Its formidable but nothing compared to the Black Dragon Patriarch..."

The dragon roared and swooped towards Malachi, as though aiming to prove his statement wrong. Malachi rolled away from the out-stretched claws as it soared, circling around for another attack. Malachi braced his feet as the out-reached front claws aimed for Malachi. Mireiko reacted instantly, rushing in to intercept the raking claws with her shield.  
She resisted the force of the dragon's attack, grunting as she tried pushing back.  
"You alright?"  
"Thanks for the backup Mireiko and yes, I am alright."  
Mireiko smiled as Malachi ran to its flank, thrusting the head of his polearm through the drake's side. The dragon roared again as the polearm was thrusted rapidly into its flank several more times before it keeled.  
"That was easy..."

"Don't speak too soon..."

As soon as Kirito's words of caution left his lips, another drake swooped down breathing fire. Mireiko gritted her teeth as she held up her shield, blocking the gout of flame. She could feel her shield heating up, in real life this would have resulted in her arm being scalded. In the game though, she still felt the pain of being scalded and lost her health points as she saw it slowly dwindling.  
"Boys! A little help here?"

Kirito immediatly dashed in-between the raging beast's legs before positioning himself underneath the drake's lower jaw. Before it had a chance to react, Kirito swung his sword upward. The upward strike forced the dragon's jaw closed, stopping the torrent of flames and giving Mireiko a chance to draw her sword and dashed forward, striking the dragon's snout.

The dragon staggered backwards before Malachi charged forward as Mireiko stepped back, using her shield to block a whelp attempting to intercept Malachi.  
Malachi used this opening to spin his polearm over his head before using the last rotation to swing his polearm outwards, allowing the shaft to slide to the end before gripping the end of the shaft tightly. Like a deadly scythe, the polearm penetrated the side of the drake's neck killing it instantly.  
"There's no end to them...no wonder black dragon items are so rare."  
Malachi quickly thrusted the shaft of his polearm backwards to deal with a whelp behind him.

"Its not just the gauntlet that makes it so difficult, its the sheer volume and power of the monsters that overwhelm you."  
The drake collasped onto the ground with a loud thud before another wave of whelps went on the attack.  
"Anyway we're going to have our work cut out for us..."  
Before Malachi could complete his sentence, Kirito had already shredded through the new pack of whelps. Malachi noticed this almost immediately.  
"...and you work pretty fast too Kirito-kun."

Malachi smirked at his own remark. However the smirk was soon turned into a frown as a roar echoed through the valley. Kirito noticed the change in mood instantly as well as the sudden decrease in the number of whelps spawning.  
"What's wrong Malachi-san?"  
"It seems the Patriarch is coming."

Mireiko's eyes opened in surprise.

"The Patriarch is coming? Isn't that abit too fast?"  
Malachi shook his head.  
"Nope, its right on schedule actually."  
Kirito nodded in response as he held sword at the ready, "Its our own fault for getting caught up in the gauntlet and losing track of time."  
Mireiko also readied her shield as she spotted the dragon circling ever closer to the group, "What do we do now?"  
Kirito took a step forward, bracing his feet  
"The only thing we can do, face it head on."

Fireballs rained down around the trio as they scattered, craters and explosions rocking the area and stirring up a duststorm. This went on for a minute until it stopped, a loud thud marking the Black Dragon Patriarch's landing.  
The trio collapsed their formation, Malachi and Kirito quickly hiding behind Mireiko as she held up her shield. A fireball shot through the dust cloud, impacting Mireiko's shield and pushing her backwards as she braced her feet. Kirito shot out sideways, running in a wide arc as fireballs continued pounding Mireiko's shield. The swirling dust gradually cleared, revealing a colossal dragon's scaly form- its black scales shimmering in the sun as it swung its head to face the rapidly approaching Kirito. The dragon fired off a stream of flames that Kirito dodged, leaping and doing a front flip before bringing out his black sword, driving it through the dragon's scaly skull. Instead of killing it, the dragon simply raged and thrashed about. Kirito gripped his sword as he was flung about, the dragon attempting to shake him off. Mireiko simply stood in utter disbelief.  
"What is he doing?"  
Malachi also had the same question on his mind, that was when he began noticing that the dragon had stopped spitting fireballs. He grinned, coming to the realization of what Kirito's plan..

"Mireiko, lets go!"  
"Wait? What?"

Before Mireiko could fully comprehend the situation, she raced after Malachi, drawing her sword as she did. Malachi began his attack on the dragon, swinging his polearm onto its head and stopping its violent thrashing. This gave Kirito the chance to draw his sword out of the dragon's head, leaping down with a rolling landing.

Almost immediatly, the trio went into an aggressive attack with a flurry of attacks as the dragon tried to recover from Malachi's disorienting blow. The continous stream of attacks wore down two of the dragon's four health bars. Their blades rang out as they struck the dragon's tough, scaly hide repeatedly creating a strange surreal melody of metal striking scale.

Eventually, their persistent attacks paid off as the dragon's health dropped to a fraction of its last health bar. Mireiko grinned as she saw how close they were to bringing down the dragon. This caused her to lower her guard as she failed to notice an incoming claw.

Mireiko was shoulder rammed by Malachi, just in time to watch a claw swing overhead as he landed on top of her. Mireiko blushed in embarassment and stunned silence at her close she was to Malachi. She remained in awed silence as Malachi struggled to get off her, expressing the same embarssment she was still feeling. The hapless couple had no time to address these feelings as the same claw hovered over them, in position to flatten the couple.

Malachi tightened his grip on the shaft of his polearm, quickly swinging the cruicform head to piercing the sole of the dragon's foot as it came down. The dragon roared as Malachi thrusted his polearm upwards, pushing the claw back.

Malachi twisted off of Mireiko, pushing the claw off in the process and giving them the opportunity to crawl away before the claw slammed onto the ground.  
The dragon growled, as its maw opened to reveal sharp colossal teeth as large as kitchen knives. Mireiko went weak with fear, the fear that she was going to die in a game of all places. She looked up at Malachi standing defiantly against the furious dragon, holding his polearm in an attacking stance.  
Her heart pounded furiously as she stared at Malachi, realizing how strong he looked even in the face of imminent death. As she opened her mouth to speak, Kirito swooped in to kick the dragon's jaw. Roaring in rage, the dragon turned its reptilian visage to face the black swordsman.  
This proved to be a fatal mistake for the dragon as Malachi swung his polearm hard onto it's scaly skull.

Reading the congratulatory message, Malachi skimmed through the summary.  
"A killing blow...that's a first for me..."  
Malachi's armor shimmered before changing its appearance; a black and dark blue suit of armor with an armored left shoulder and arm while his right arm was lightly armored with chainmail ending in a gauntlet. Armored side skirts extended to his ankles hiding armored pants. Kirito noticed this immediatly, assuming it was a reward for dealing the final blow.  
"So I suppose everyone got whatever they were after?"  
Mireiko held up a large dragon's skull, "Yeap! So...is this it?"  
Malachi raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"  
"I mean we worked really well back there...and this game isn't going to end any time soon..."  
Mireiko was awkwardly shuffling her feet, her face blushing as far as the game could render it. Kirito answered her question first as Malachi kept his silence.  
"That's all right, I'm fine being alone."  
Mireiko pouted slightly before smiling, "I guess thats fine and what about you Malachi-san?"  
Malachi paused thoughtfully as he watched Kirito walk away with his hands in his pockets. Being reminded that this was not just a game, that their lives were at stake.  
"So Malachi-san? What about it...I also know a good cafe in the town on level twenty that has great sandwiches."  
"Really? I don't suppose they have turkey do they?"  
"It has all kinds."  
Mireiko smiled as Malachi walked beside her out of the valley, maybe it would not be too bad to be stuck in this game forever.


End file.
